


let's talk.

by kidbenji



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, House Party, INCREDIBLY SUPER SUPER BRIEF MENTION OF SEX literally it's one sentence, M/M, No Smut, Wholesome Family Gay Fun to be exact, i didn't want this to be too angsty or anything so i didn't want to delve further into it, i just got this idea and i was too excited to care, terrible puns, this is Wholesome Family Fun, this is based off of a song, this really isn't meant to be well written i'm so sorry it's awful, very subtle mention of mental illness if you get a magnifying glass and search for it very carefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidbenji/pseuds/kidbenji
Summary: there's something wholesome, there's something sweet, tucked in your eyes that i'd love to meet





	let's talk.

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo look at me, doing this thing for the first time in over five years. this fic is based off of "broken." by lovelytheband, it gives me the most intense meanie emotions so I figured some of you would enjoy this. it's definitely not the best fanfiction ever, it's a bit rushed, but I got so excited that I couldn't control myself enough to draw it out and make this a slow burn, even though i wanted to. if anyone would prefer for me to make that happen, leave me a comment and i'll definitely remake this into a deeper story! anyway, i hope you enjoy this cheap, cheesy fic! i love you all, stay safe, and thank you for reading!!
> 
> p.s. this is totally unbeta'd and probably horrible i am so sorry i am an excited impatient child
> 
> -v

Barf. 

The pungent scent of semi-drunk college students filled the stale air as Wonwoo made his way through a trust fund baby's Brooklyn loft, searching for any sign of someone familiar, someone to make him feel a less alone in the sea of strangers surrounding him. Wonwoo was never one for parties, but Seungkwan's incessant begging of, “you should get out of the dorm more,” finally got him to reconsider if it meant his rambling tongue would come to a standstill. His eyes flickered across the unfamiliar faces, anxiety growing from the pit of his stomach, before his shoulder was given three taps, followed by an obnoxiously cliché “you made it!” The third year turned to see none other than Seungkwan, connected at the hip with none other than the owner of the loft. Typical. 

“I'm here, aren't I?” Wonwoo responded, his tone significantly calmer. Seungkwan simply laughed, swatting at his shoulder lightly. “I really didn't think you'd come, but Vernon and I are really happy to have you here. Soonyoung and Seokmin are somewhere around here, if you can manage to find them. This place isn't too big. Enjoy yourself!” Vernon nodded along at his partner's words, grinning from ear to ear. “You'll have a good time, man. Let loose for a while. We'll see you around.” 

Wonwoo was once again left alone, with no particular desire to meet up with the only other two people he knew here, knowing how they got when they were drunk. Rather, he walked to the empty kitchen, taking a red Solo cup into his hands, a staple of a college party. He poured his drink of choice into it, which was Mike's Hard Lemonade. Not exactly the most proud drink, but nobody would notice anyway. He didn't really drink and definitely didn't have a desire to do so in front of strangers and risk looking like boo boo the fool. He took a step back from his position on the counter, bringing the cup up to touch his lips. Before he could take a blissful sip of his hardcore drink, his shoulder brushed up against something solid, turning to see what- or rather, who- it was. 

“Mike's Hard Lemonade, huh?” 

Wonwoo blinked up at the deep, embodied voice behind him, a blank stare on his face as he tried to register who exactly was talking to him.  
Tall. Black hair. Tan skin. Rock solid biceps? Sharp jawline. A canine smile finished him off, and it took Wonwoo a minute to realize how off-putting it might be that he was staring holes into him, and it took him another few seconds to realize he had seen him pouring the only embarrassing drink they had available. 

“Yes. I like lemonade.” He spit out, noting how long it had been since the mystery man's question had been left to dry in the air.

“No judgement here. At least it's not Redd's, yeah?” He joked, refilling some complicated drink into his own iconic cup. The shorter man couldn't help but stare at his profile as he moved past him, studying it thoughtfully. He was simply striking. How had he never seen him around before? Then again, there's really no chance to when his day was spent with his nose in a book, curled up in his bedroom.

The stranger turned back around to face him, shoving a hand into the front pocket of his ripped black jeans, the same grin from a minute before plastered on his face. “Kim Mingyu. I assume you're friends with Vernon?”

Mingyu. The name rung through his head like a siren, sticking itself to every possible part of his brain. He wouldn't forget it. He couldn't.  
“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.” What the hell was that? First name, last name, first name? Was he James Bond? He cleared his throat of the lump that was slowly forming, nodding his head to answer his question as they both took a sip of their drinks. “I'm better friends with Seungkwan, but Vernon and I know each other very well.”  
Mingyu simply laughed, shrugging his shoulders lightly. “They're a 2 for 1 deal. You become friends with one, you become friends with both.”  
And for the first time that night, Wonwoo let a breathy laugh escape his lips, crossing an arm over his chest to meet his side. A timid grin lingered on his lips, trying not to notice the way Mingyu had his eyes set on him. 

“What about everyone else? Do you know anyone?” Mingyu was the first to break the less guarded atmosphere, leaning his back against the refrigerator.  
“No. These... aren't my people. These aren't my friends, besides Soonyoung and Seokmin.”  
Mingyu nodded in thought, taking a brief moment to himself to look around the crowded room. “I understand. I'm usually pretty keen on being some type of social butterfly, as Kwan likes to call it. But tonight, I'm not really feeling the rest of the people here. They're more Vernon's type, I guess.”  
Out of all the people here, Wonwoo couldn't quite tell why he was the chosen one for Mingyu's attention. Surely there were people more attractive, funnier, more open. Although, he certainly wasn't complaining by any means. 

“I can't help but feel a bit out of place. I'm really not too social, believe it or not.” He smiled into his drink, averting his eyes to the ground. “But, I mean, how much does a polar bear weigh?”  
“Uh, well, I've never put much thought into that, but they've gotta be like, one thousand pounds, right?”  
Wonwoo stifled a chuckle. “Enough to break the ice.” Instant regret washed over him as the cold joke left his lips, covering his face with a small mumble of, “oh my god, that was terrible.” Mingyu broke into a laugh, one that Wonwoo couldn't tell was out of enjoyment or pity, hanging his head down a bit. “Yeah, that was pretty bad.” His tone was one of admiration rather than disgust, and it left Wonwoo feeling a little less embarrassed, although it didn't help much. “I'm so sorry you had to hear that one.”

“Brush up on some pick up lines and maybe you'll catch me.” The second year teased with a wink, leaving the older to feel like ice cream left on a sidewalk in the middle of July. They were quiet for a moment, before Mingyu ran a hand through his hair, coughing to regain Wonwoo's attention although it never left. “Let's talk. Do you want to go somewhere a little... quieter? This music is giving me a headache.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, sending electricity through Wonwoo's body. It was an offer he couldn't quite refuse, but he wondered what he could want from him. If he was looking for a quick fuck, he wasn't sure how he would respond. Was Mingyu feeling a tension that Wonwoo didn't know existed until this moment?

To keep things rolling, Wonwoo nodded and allowed Mingyu to take his hand, leading him out of the party and down the rather long hallway of Vernon's complex, drink still in hand. Before he knew it, his hand turned cold as Mingyu fumbled with his keys for a minute, opening the door for the both of them and closing it behind them. Another trust fund baby? Incredible. Wonwoo stood in the kitchen, hugging himself for a brief moment before Mingyu motioned him over to his couch. There they sat, Wonwoo's unease growing with the second. Being alone with Seungkwan was different than being alone with a stranger, albeit he knew this stranger a bit more than any other stranger he could think of. They sat apart by just a few inches, immediately falling into conversation with the help of Mingyu's ability to socialize with ease. No wonder he and Seungkwan got along so well. 

“Isn't it weird that we have some of the same close friends, one of which lives in the same hall as me, and we've never met?” Mingyu mentioned, resting his temple on his propped up fist.  
“Yeah, it's strange. I'm on the shyer side so I tend to avoid making the first move on any friendships.”  
“Believe it or not, I'm a bit shy, too. I just... like to talk, and that's what seems to help me out. It boosts my confidence when someone responds well, but if someone is totally like, not cool with talking, I get pretty embarrassed.”  
Wonwoo grinned. “Rejection is a bitch.”  
“A scary one. I think of those people as a really mean substitute teacher you're forced to interact with until your normal teacher gets back, your established friends.” He laughed a bit at how weird it sounded when he said it out loud. “That really made a lot more sense in my head, but it's out in the world now, so.”  
“It's alright. You've got an interesting perspective. If you're always this weird, I'd like to hear more.” Wonwoo adjusted his body in order to face him a bit better, tilting his head to the side to imply interest. “Anything else you have stored up in there?”  
“I don't want to scare you off just yet.”  
“Try me, Mingyu.” His name rolled off his tongue as if he had been saying it for years.  
“You did this to yourself, Wonwoo.” His name rolled off his tongue as if it was liquid gold.

Mingyu pulled out random theory after theory in the pale moonlight that kept them in view of each other, some of them making Wonwoo genuinely question the world, and others making him believe Mingyu has genuinely lost it this time, and that time, and the other time. The color of the sky, their sky, had turned from blue, to purple, to black, to orange, and before they knew it, early morning traffic blared through the window, coupled with the sound of construction continuing where it had left off, bringing them back down from their little world to the world of school, jobs, taxes, responsibilities, unexpected meetings and unhappy endings. The older boy could feel his eyelids getting heavy, but nothing could stop him from keeping them open if it meant he could look at Mingyu for a little longer, and hear his husky voice pound against his eardrums. He had never told his life story to a stranger, and he was certain that Mingyu hadn't either, yet he felt more of a connection to him in these short hours than one with friends he'd known for years. There was something different about him, an aura that couldn't be replicated in anyone else he had ever met before. There was only one Kim Mingyu, and there would never be another. 

He thanked the stars that they ended up in the same timeline. 

He was pulled out of his trance by a hand cupping at his chin, pulling him a bit closer. “Wonwoo. I like that you're broken, broken like me, and maybe that makes me a fool. I also like that you're lonely, lonely like me. You get me. We get each other. Unless you don't get me, that's cool. I just assumed since, y'know, we got personal and-” Wonwoo cut the younger boy off with a slim finger pressed against his lips, pulling it away after he got the message.  
“I could... be lonely, with you. We could be lonely together. That makes us a little less lonely, huh?” His face reddened slightly out of sheer embarrassment. This scene was straight out of a young adult romance novel he probably read when he was fourteen, and yet it all seemed so real.  
“Speaking of loneliness...” Mingyu began, Wonwoo neglecting to notice the all-too obvious staring coming from the younger. “Your lips look pretty lonely. Would they like to meet mine?”

Wonwoo scoffed and threw a throw pillow at him, his hands immediately covering his face in shame, even if he wasn't the one at fault. “God, Mingyu, that was absolutely terrible. My polar bear one was way better than that.”  
Mingyu laughed and threw the pillow back at him, a light pink dusting over his cheeks as he groaned. “C'mon, you can't tell me that didn't work! Not even a little?”  
“Not even remotely close to a little. Not anywhere near a little. Brush up on some pick up lines and maybe you'll catch me.” He mocked, busting into a small fit of laughter once again as the small of his back met the armrest of the couch. “Maybe you should take your own advice before giving it out to others.”  
Mingyu rolled his eyes as a playful grin toyed at his lips, leaning his slim body over to hover over Wonwoo's chest, meeting him face-to-face. “Alright, alright, fine. It was bad. Y'know what else is pretty bad? The urge I have to kiss you.”

“Ugh, really?” Wonwoo chuckled, pressing at his chest lightly with his index finger. “Seriously, you're just making it worse. If I just kiss you, will you quit?”  
“Wow, that might be the solution. Why don't you try it out?” Mingyu grinned.  
Wonwoo simply rolled his eyes and placed his hands on either side of Mingyu's face, bringing him in for a gentle, refreshing kiss, adjusting himself for a second before their lips molded together, slightly rough ones becoming one with soft, innocent ones, so much so that Wonwoo didn't know where he ended and Mingyu began. He definitely not the most experienced kisser, but Mingyu's soft and steady movements guided him enough to make it impressionable. After a few moments, Wonwoo was the first to pull away, his lips significantly pinker than before. He took a deep breath, reganing control over himself before he spoke. “Hey, Mingyu. Do you have an inhaler?”

Mingyu's eyes widened with a hint of panic, tearing his eyes from Wonwoo's to scan his loft, even though he knew he wouldn't have one. “I don't, do you need one like, right at this moment?”  
“No. I just need one because you took my breath away.”  
“Bad. Terrible. Take that one back, you scared me.” Mingyu laughed, hanging his head in the crook of Wonwoo's neck. 

_There's something tragic, but almost pure,_  
_Think I could love you, but I'm not sure._  
_There's something wholesome, there's something sweet,_  
_Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet._

_Life is not a love song that we like,_  
_We're all broken pieces floating by._  
_Life is not a love song we can try,_  
_To fix our broken pieces one at a time._


End file.
